


Hollow Light

by Karenkk



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Assassin AU, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: Javier and Yuzuru's lives entwined since they were young. In a world where kindness meant swift death, and love was what got people killed, they learned to cohabitate.RPS disclaimer applies.





	1. Chapter 1

Kenta Hirata was fidgeting, as he waited for his doorbell to ring. 

He knew the protocol by heart. No stepping outside the door, not visitors of any kind, no mails, no phone call, even his groceries were delivered by a special service to his door. In the past two months, he was stuck in this one bedroom apartment with no companionship other than his case officer who came to check in on him every morning, and his internet service. And there was only so much Netflix he could stomach, and so much comfort his right hand could offer.

He knew what he did was risky, and probably stupid, as he was one of the secondary witnesses in one of the biggest political corruption case in Japan. But he knew he was hardly instrumental. He was classified as potentially-needed-for-trial-so-let's-keep-him-around-for-now. The truly important ones were already in much more stringent protection protocol, so when he saw an ad advertising for a night of a private service in his email, he caved in and made a booking. 

He was about to be formally transferred into witness protection. That meant he would be living with his case officer 24/7 until the case was closed, and given its magnitude, it could take at least a year if not more. That meant complete identity change, and at least 8760 hours of surveillance, not a moment of privacy. 

So however reckless as it might sound, in his very last night in this little apartment, before the very last bit of himself was erased from this world, he wanted to feel something other than utter loneliness.

As the clock ticked to 11 pm, his doorbell rang. He opened the door and found himself face to face to a young man, not older than 20, with a shy and timid smile instead of a gun. He let out of the breath that he didn't know he was holding, and chided himself for watching too many action movies lately. 

The young man was stunning, with dark eyes that reminded him of the night sky he only had a glimpse of through his windows, which contrasted so beautifully with his porcelain skin. His lean form was long and elegant. He was relatively tall for a Japanese, with long legs proudly shown off in a pair of ripped jeans that looked so tight that he might as well be poured into it. And Kenta's mind already started to supply various delightful scenarios of having those wrapped around his waist, so he barely heard a thing as his guest introduced himself. He blushed bright red as he let his guest in. 

He put on a kettle, and sneaked a quick look at his guest who quietly sat on his sofa and looked around the small apartment in curiosity, "Is green tea OK?"

"Of course, thank you Hirata-san. " The younger man replied as if startled. 

Kenta foraged through his cupboards and fridge. There weren't much of anything other than a few cartons of half-eaten takeaways. So he took out the only unopened pack of chips he could find, and put it on a tray with a pot of tea, "I'm sorry, this is all I have, " He laughed in embarrassment.

His young guest looked at him in surprise, as if he hadn't been expected to be treated with such courtesy. Those kissable lips formed a much more genuine smile, "I'm not here for these chips anyway."

So in no time, he had that beautiful man on his knees between his thighs in his bedroom, silky mouth wrapped around his erection. Those eyes behind half-closed lids starring directly at his face, cheeks hollowed as he sucked. It was an incredibly arousing sight, and Kenta, who was so touch starved, came in no time at all. His mind went black temporarily, as thick ribbons of cum painted those lips and cheeks as he barely pulled out in time. 

He made a mad scramble off the bed, looking for a box of tissue, as a string of apologies escaped his mouth. The younger man calmly sat on his bed, letting the older man carefully wiping his face clean, "You are a very kind man, Hirata-san."

Kenta laughed awkwardly, "Am I? I don't even remember your name. How rude am I?"

"I'm Yuzuru, but people call me Yuzu." He repeated with a wry smile, "Like the fruit."

By the time Yuzuru undressed at front him Kenta knew he was right. The man in front of him wasn't someone who had met with much kindness in life. 

He was just as beautiful out of clothes. Underneath a simple black shirt, was a body with beautiful clean lines. His porcelain skin almost glistened under the cheap fluorescent light. Kenta's eyes hungry traveled down, from the elegant long neck to the right nipple that was adorned with a dragon piercing, to the incredible tiny waist that would fit between his two hands, only to stop dead at the large bruise on his right thigh.

"Our manager could offer you a replacement for me if you don't want a damaged goods." Yuzuru offered, after clearly seeing here his line of sight had landed.

"No," The older man quickly denied, "I was just amazed by how beautiful you are." And for that, he was awarded a shy smile. 

Yuzuru, who lay bare on his bed was warm and inviting. It was almost too easy to fantasize having a lover there, instead of a paid service. He had an overwhelming urge to make this night special, with a little taste of happiness for both of them. So he kissed his way down that body, worshipping every inch of the skin, enjoying the little noises that the younger man was making with his face hidden behind his arm. 

"I'll make it so good for you," He smiled, as he watched Yuzuru writhed on his sheet, erection leaking. He lowered his head, ready to take it into his mouth before his world came to a halt.

Yuzuru only released his knees until he heard the clean snap, the sound of human neck breaking. The body fell down on the bed, lifeless. He crouched forward, almost tenderly caressed the face, "Hirata-san, you were a good man. Too bad you didn't know how to keep your mouth shut." 

The earpiece inside his ear cracked briefly, before his partner's voice came through, "Are you done, Yuzu?"

"Yes, Javi, this is the last one." The Japanese answered. 

The pair had been tasked with silencing all the witnesses involved in the case, and Kenta didn't know his status as a secondary witness was very quickly being escalated as the entire case started to crumble with prosecution losing more and more of their assets. 

Yuzuru didn't have to wait long to hear a string of footsteps approaching. Javier cursed loudly when he saw the body on the bed, "The client asked us to fake natural caused death! How is his head being twisted almost 180 degrees making it look any natural?"

"He fell off the bed?" The Japanese offered helpfully, as he kicked the body. Both of them watched as it tumbled down to the floor with a thud. Javier winced. 

"Takahashi won't be happy with this."

"Really? What is he going to do anyway? Throw me across his desk and fuck me so hard until I bleed? He does that anyway." Yuzuru said almost nonchalantly, but his eyes were cold and hard. And Javier couldn't help but look away. 

Wordlessly, he pulled out a phone and started texting to a secure line, requesting a cleanup crew. Given the circumstances, this place would need to be tidied up in a way that looked like Kenta had made a run in fear of his safety before the arrival of his case officer in the morning. Before he had a chance to put the phone away, he felt a naked body fully pressed against his back, and a pair of talented hands making their way into his pants.

"I'm still hard Javi, help me."

Before he could mutter his objection, he was pushed against the bed with Yuzuru's lips on his, hungry tongue forcing its way into his mouth, teasing him into a moan. He felt himself hardened in his team mate's hands, as he shuddered in both disgust and desire. He couldn't help but stole a glance to his right, where a lifeless body laid, and a pair of lifeless eyes gazing at their general direction. Then he found face to face with a smirking Yuzuru, as his partner forced his focus back onto him.

"You know as well as I do, that will be either in a barrel and sank somewhere in Tokyo Bay, or be ground to a pulp to feed the fishes in a few hours from now. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore."

Javier cursed himself for being such an open book. He felt a condom was rolled onto him before his erection was engulfed in the familiar tight heat that made his entire brain took a halt. Both of them took a shuddered breath. 

"But you were kind to him."

"Was I? It was certainly fun toying with him," Yuzuru raised one of his eyebrows in amusement before started rolling his hips in a circular motion that effectively silenced all the words that were right on Javier's lips. 

Was he though? Yuzuru's idea of fun generally involved hours of screaming until his victims understood the only true form of kindness - a quick and swift death. And there were certainly a lot worse ways to go, comparing to having a taste of pleasure in their very last moment on Earth. But Javier never could quite understand his partner, a man with layers and layers of wall, armored from head to toe with no weakness to be found. 

Part of him wanted to wipe that infuriating smirk out of that face, so he held onto those silky thighs in a grip that was hard enough to bruise, and thrust his hips upward. Yuzuru, who stranded around his hips, had his head threw back, soft pink lips forming a perfect "o" before he swept down and using his body weight to pin Javier down. He ground down just as hard, which Javier met with equal enthusiasm.

From that angle, Yuzuru was a sight to behold. His usually pale skin flushed to a beautiful shade of pink with desire. A dragon shaped piercing adorned his right chest, with sharp teeth sank into his erected nipple. Eyes made of black diamond in the shade that matched to Yuzuru's glistened. It almost seemed to come to life as that lithe body moved with the rhythm of their coitus. He longed to have his own lips around it, getting a taste of metal against the flesh, sucking it so hard that Yuzuru would scream his name. But he still vividly remembered the feeling of Yuzuru's fist connecting with his jaw the very first time he tried. 

"Harder! Javi!" Yuzuru demanded. And Javier, who could never refuse him anything flipped them over, so their positions were reversed. Having his partner's legs wrapped around his waist gave him more leverage. The new angle allowed him to go a lot harder and a lot deeper, as he tried not to think about how another man had just died on this very bed. The Japanese clearly appreciated his effort. He dragged him down so he could muffle his moan as he bit into his shoulder hard. Javier winced in pain, but he only drove in faster, just to hear Yuzuru groaning as his lips greedily lapped up his blood from the wound, his body tighten deliciously that took both of them over the edge.

He could hear nothing but his own erratic heartbeat as he came down from his orgasm. Yuzuru was almost silent beneath him, catching up on his own breathing. He didn't seem to particularly mind the weight that was probably crushing his slight frame. 

Javier struggled to sit up, reaching for his phone to have a quick look at the text that had come through, "The cleanup crew will be here in 20."

"Then we have another 20 minutes," Yuzuru mumbled, as he snuggled a little closer, eyes closed. His expression was almost content. 

In moments like this, he looked incredibly young. He reminded Javier so much of the child who clumsily broke a small onigiri in half to share. Rice was so dry and hard that it crumpled between his fingers. The older man could still remember how it tasted. Grainy like sand and all, it was still the most delicious thing he ever had. 

So he could never found it within himself to deny Yuzuru. He held him close as he demanded, feeling his softened breadth against his own skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and feedbacks are very much welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke Takahashi's summon came in the form of a black gift box, secured with a bow made with a Dior signature ribbon. The lid opened to reveal a suit in flame red and a card with a time and date. 

The suit fitted like a glove. The slim cut emphasized his ridiculously tiny waist, the pants hugged his ass, and accentuated his long legs, shamelessly flaunting his features. A black poppy flower silhouette adorned the chest pocket, a stark contrast to the outright flamboyance of the piece. The material was heavy and luxurious against his skin, yet he felt like he was being paraded like a whore. Daisuke always bought him expensive clothes, for the sole pleasure of undressing him out of them. And everyone knew. He could feel every look, every stare, and every sneer that was directed at him as he made his way to the Daisuke's office inside the Takahashi headquarter. He knew what they called him, "Daisuke's favorite whore" amongst many others. At least they all had enough brain cells to looked other ways under his cold stare, suddenly remembered what he did for living in their organization. His lips curled to cold smirk.

Daisuke wasn't at his office, and his assistant told him to wait inside. So he did, knowing this was just another part of the game. Squirm in dread, or stew in anger, either way, it was all about undermining him before the game even started. And Yuzuru, who despised playing by other people's rules, decided to get himself drunk instead. 

It was easy to find the good stuff, as the older man enjoyed surrounding himself with the finer things in life. The 55-year-old whiskey went down his throat like silk, and the 40% alcohol content easily shut down much of his inhibition. He casually dropped the entire bottle after he got tipsy, just for the fun of watching it tumbling down to the floor, dark liquid soaking into the expensive Persian rug, as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up feeling naked blade against his skin. His entire body tensed up as he instinctively caught the hand holding the weapon like he had been trained all these years. He gazed up, to the not so amused look on Daisuke's face, dark eyes simmering with annoyance. The younger man pursed his lips in a self-satisfied smirk. Eventually, Yuzuru dropped his hand, but not before he saw the older man sneered in irritation. He simply wanted to get it over with while there was still enough alcohol circulating his system. 

He felt the coldness of the knife tip as it teased over his skin, then it sank down, just low enough to cut into the fabric. His fingers dug into the sofa, as he willed his body to stay still. His naked skin exposed to the cool air, followed by a brief sensation of pain. Daisuke's tongue chased the oozing blood as the shallow cuts had been made. He unconsciously tried to shrink away, but with his back to the sofa, he really had nowhere to go. 

"So insolent as always," Daisuke chided him, as his blade went further down, slicing apart the material as it went. The cold steel moved threateningly close to his vitals, many of the major arteries and internal organs that lay underneath his skin.

"I had to smooth over the Kenta Hirata debacle. And this is the thank-you I go for my trouble." He gestured toward the general direction of the mess Yuzuru and made, which only made the younger man laugh.

"You own me, and cleaning after me comes with the territory."

Daisuke tsk-tsked. His caressed the younger man's naked skin, cold fingers teasing his nipple to erect. It stood firm between the teeth of his dragon piercing, pink and enticing. Daisuke sank his teeth onto it viciously, earning a groan in mixture of pain and pleasure.

Much later, Yuzuru stood up and struggled to dress himself in rugged pieces of fabric that barely resembled clothing, He cursed as he zipped up his pants. At least it was still in somewhat decent shape to spare him from further humiliation. But the shirt was beyond saving, as it was in shreds and stained with blood. 

"My offer still stands," Daisuke poured himself a finger of whiskey, just enjoying the view.

"I know," And like every single time the same question was raised, the answer readily rolled off Yuzuru's tongue, "But the answer is still no."

"Be stubborn then. You are so beautiful like this." The older man draped his own trench coat over him. It was way too big and baggy on him, but it at least offered him an illusion of decency. Yuzuru rolled his eyes, seeing it was as yet another mark of ownership instead of kindness. Daisuke drank in the defiance in his eyes and smirked. He leaned in for a kiss, as he caressed his cheek like a lover. Yuzuru moved out of his reach before he could. 

The first thing he did when he got back to their apartment in Tokyo was to strip down. Every piece of clothing that was on him ended up in the trash. Then he took a long hot shower. He closed his eyes, as he felt the hot spray of water rushing down from above the crown of his head. 

He heard the bathroom door being opened, then he felt a heated body pressing against his back. He turned around, catching the beautiful sight of water running down Javier's olive skin, making its way down to the taut muscles, and defined abs.

Wordlessly, Javier leathered up the shower gel. His large hands ran across Yuzuru's naked skin soothingly. Some of the foams turned pink as some of the deeper cuts reopened. But most of them had crusted over, leaving angry lines of red, marring his otherwise perfect skin. His movement was gentle, with a well-practiced swiftness. Yuzuru wondered how many times his teammate had done this for him, sharing a moment as he put himself together yet again after Daisuke took his enjoyment. 

He laid his palms on the wall and closed his eyes as he felt those fingers pushing into him with almost agonizing slowness in fear of hurting him, gently coaxing out the lube and semen that remained inside. Yuzuru's breathe shuddered, first in pain, but then desire slowly coiled in his stomach, as his body sought for pleasure. He dragged Javier down as he devoured his mouth, suddenly desperate to be reminded that sex was supposed to feel good in the most primal level, not layered with games and power play. 

And Javier readily responded. Those fingers went from clinical to teasing as he focused to induce more moans from the Japanese. Yuzuru whimpered wantonly as he ground his hips down. He was greedy for more, as he chased the control and choice that were taken away from him. 

After all those years of cohabitation, Javier understood what exactly Yuzuru was after right at that moment. And he wanted to give him all, with nothing spared. He wanted to smooth over the visible crack on his team mate's usually meticulous shell, just to make him whole again. He watched in awe as Yuzuru's back arched off the slipper glass wall, his long legs wrapped around his waist, essentially relying on him to maintain any resemblance of balance. The Spaniard was intoxicated with the level of trust the younger man had granted him, and he just wanted to connect to him in the most intimate way possible. He withdrew his fingers, despite the needy whine from his partner, ready to bury himself in him. 

"No, Javi, not without a condom," Yuzuru caught his wrist, stopping him. He eyes were open and no longer clouded by desire.

It was the same old demand, and Javier had given in each and every time. But this time he was suddenly overwhelmed with anger, "I don't care, Yuzu, I don't! We share everything, why do you draw the line here?"

"I said no, Javi," Yuzuru unwrapped himself from the Spaniard, and grabbed a towel to dry himself off on his way out. He didn't stop when he heard Javier's fist connecting with the wall, the sound of impact echoing throughout the bathroom.

The younger man made his way onto the bed, casually stroking himself, and waited. It did take a while for the Spaniard to come out after he was done fuming in the bathroom. And like he had predicted, Javier simply couldn't refuse him. Certainly not when he laid himself like that in plain sight. 

Javier felt tense beneath his hands as Yuzuru climbed on top of him, and yet the hunger in his eyes had returned. He looked Javier right in his eyes, as his teeth tore open a foil pack, and held a condom firmly between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He lowered his head, hot breadth trailing down until his lips reach the older man's erection. The younger man's lips guided the condom down to the tip of the penis. Then his talented tongue slowly rolled it down the shaft, as he felt his partner's stomach muscles quivering beneath him.

Javier had Yuzuru on his back as he penetrated him. His entire body tensed in frustration and yet each stroke was gentle and careful, in fear of hurting him further. It was just like how he was all those years ago when they had sex for the first time. Yuzuru was desperate to feel something, anything, even if it was more pain. And Javier was his anchor in darkness as his gentleness guided him when his mind was a shambles of shame and despair. 

When Javier had finally drifted off to sleep, Yuzuru carefully placed a kiss on his forehead, and murmured, "All I ever want is for you to be beautiful and whole, not being sullied by me. Why couldn't you understand that?"

He never saw the Spaniard's eyes fluttering open, chocolate brown eyes staring at the ceiling until the wee hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and feedbacks are very much welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a murder scene and a torture scene. I don't believe either are explicit. But if you are sensitive toward this kind of material please skip the 2nd half of this chapter.

Javier's first memory of Japan consisted of a heavily curtained room with the sun blocked out, a thin blanket that was thready around the edges and smelt vaguely moldy. He had a heavy bandage around his head, with no memory of who he was or where he was. He vision was hazy as his head was pounding. Then in the near darkness, a child appeared in his line of sight, with soft chubby cheeks, dark sparkling eyes, and a strange bowl-shaped haircut that made him look like a little mushroom. Yuzuru had always been beautiful, in a delicate and fragile way that you gave an urge to hold him between your palms and shield him from harm. Those big eyes shone with curiosity, as his chubby hands poked his cheeks. 

Javier's eyes fluttered open, only to find an adult Yuzuru who poked his cheeks just as insistently as he did all those years ago. The Spaniard caught his wrist, just so he could bring those fingers to his lips to suck on. He watched as Yuzuru's breath faltered. 

"You are terrible! Brian could be here in any second." Yuzuru had his hand withdrawn. Never knew to back down from a challenge, his pink tongue darted out. It wrapped around his own digits obscenely, while his dark eyes held many promises, "But I guess we could always make a bit of time."

Javier required no further invitation. He dragged the Japanese down by his nape, desperate for a taste of that sinful tongue. And Yuzuru let him while slipping his hand into his underwear. He enclosed his hand around Javier's hardening shaft. His fingers moved in short strokes while his thumb focused solely on pleasuring the head of his penis. Javier moaned. His body jerked as he emptied himself onto the younger's hand. 

Yuzuru removed himself from his embrace. He made sure he had the older man's full attention before he set to clean up the mess on his hand, one lick at a time. His pupils were widely dilated, so dark that Javier could see a clear reflection of himself, a face full of hunger. The older man groaned. Desire still burnt wild inside of him even after all those years, a craving that refused to die down.

It was probably the closest to an apology he was ever going to get, Javier thought. Yuzuru was as stubborn as he was beautiful. And Javier had always found himself the one to back down. He sighed in defeat. How could he not though? From the very beginning, all they had were each other. 

When they first met, Yuzuru was 7 years old, and he couldn't talk. Rather he wouldn't. People said he was in shock after witnessing father killing both his mother and sister before committing suicide due to owing huge amount of gaming debts. He was a freak to all the kids in that orphanage. And Javier, who had no memories, spoke no Japanese, and looked distinctly un-Japanese was an outsider too. They were the loner and the reject, who found a bit of comfort with each other. A bit of human connection that was necessary for survival.

Brian, like always, somehow timed his visit perfectly. He rang the doorbell as both of them got out of the shower. He left a briefing deck on the table, which included their next assignment, before heading to the kitchen, where Javier was preparing breakfast for all three of them. Brian, who trained both of them for 3 years, and run their operations for nearly another 3, clearly had a preference. To him, Javier was probably like the son he never had. 

Yuzuru got a head start on the deck. He lifted his head and murmured a "thanks" when the Spaniard came out to place a cup of tea at the front of him before heading back in. He flipped through the pages as he half listened to the muffled conversation coming from the kitchen. Soon Javier set out the bowls and plates. Yuzuru slowly made his way through his share of miso soup, grilled fish and rice as he listened to the others having a light banter in rapid English with lots of laughter and smiles, and briefly wondered if this was what normalcy looked like. 

Their next assignment was Akira Sato, a 45-year-old married man who was under suspicion for abduction and murder of 5 children. Unfortunately, either the murder weapons or the bodies were ever discovered. All prosecution had were video footage of those children being molested and abused, amongst a vast collection of child pornography. Despite the public outcry, there was only enough evidence to convict him on possession of child pornography, which merely carried a penalty of imprisoned for up to one year and fined up to 1 million yen. Akira, currently out in bail, was hidden in his estate at the remote countryside with his wife, away from all the media attention. 

Despite all of his careful calculations, one of his victims came from a prominent family. A family with grieving members who had the means to demand closure. Yuzuru and Javier's job was to make an example out of Akira and get him to confess the burial site of his victims, so those families could finally bury their loved ones. They had two days to so before he was taken to court again for sentencing. 

It was easy enough to subdue the two adults inside that house. Akira had no combat experience other than subduing kids who barely reached his knees. And his wife, Kiko pretty much gave up the moment a knife was pressed against her husband's throat. 

The team was familiar with the layout of the house. A doorway was hidden behind a bookcase, which lead down to the basement. It was far under the ground, with thick walls. Not much sound could travel beyond that confined space. The police believed this was where he had kept the children captive, but the place was stripped bare and completely bleached by the time they came with a search warrant, not a shred of evidence survived. 

Kiko, who might or might not be innocent in this crime, was easy enough to deal with. Her slim figure shook like an autumn leaf in Yuzuru's arms. He had his left hand holding her head in place, while the knife in his right hand stabbed through her carotid artery firmly. He pushed it forward and down, cutting the vocal cords in one quick stroke. Her piercing screams quickly reduced to whimpers. Blood gushed beneath his blade, spraying onto her husband. She lost consciousness in less than a minute. Yuzuru let go of her. She fell by his feet, blood pooling with her heartbeats, each one slower than the last. Within a few minutes, all twitching stopped, and the body went limp.

"Let me know where you dumped your victims, and I'll give you a swift death too."

The air smelt strongly of decay and a metallic sweetness that was unique to blood. Even with his wife's blood dripping down from his face, Akira's face remained passive. It was easy enough to recognize a kindred spirit. A psychopath, who lacked empathy and remorse.

"Boy, are you going to give me a lecture on last chance of redemption? Save your breath! You won't get what you want from me."

"Lucky for you, I'm not good with words anyway. I guess we will have to try another way then." Yuzuru, who was ready to accept such a challenge, smiled, "Have you ever been flayed alive? No? Well, I guess it's your lucky day then."

The younger man advanced toward him, bloody knife gently caressing his fully intact cheek, "You are going to feel everything as I ripped your skin off, piece by piece. I was told the feeling of having your never endings torn to shreds is absolutely exquisite. "

For the first time on that day, fear appeared on Akira's face. 

"Some practitioners prefer to warm up the skin, to loosen it from the muscles and make it easier to peel off. I really should either leave you out under the burning sun for at least a day or so until your skin blisters or dip you into boiling water. Your skin would come off in a few large pieces, perfect for display," Yuzuru signed in regret, as he set to work, starting from his thighs, "Too bad that we don't have the time or the necessary equipment here. I guess we'll have to do it the hard way."

Javier got himself a chair and started reading a book. His noise-canceling earphones sufficiently blocked out most of all the screaming. He stayed out of the way until he was required to provide medical support.

In the end, Akira held out for 12 hours. He had probably hoped to die from blood loss or shock, but Javier and Yuzuru came prepared. They kept him alive with blood transfusions, fluids, and epinephrine shots. In the end, he gave out the burial sites, as Yuzuru demanded. And he wept for the mercy he was finally granted as the younger man planted his knife into his heart.

Their job was done. Yuzuru wiped down his face and hands, changed out of his blood-soaked clothes, while Javier packed up all the equipment. They didn't particularly worry about leaving their fingerprints or DNA behind, as they didn't exist in any government's records or systems anyway. 

In a few hours, someone within their organization would tip the police off about a fight that was taking place in a countryside house. When they arrived they would find an envelope by the door politely requesting them to check out five burial sites in relation to Akira's crimes, and a crime scene that made half of the officers throwing up their lunch. In the coming weeks, details of his gruesome death would be plastered across all news network and digital platform. 

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Yuzuru took a hot shower while Javier cooked seafood paella in their kitchen. They shared a bottle of red wine at dinner. It was just another day in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any inaccuracy in this fic, as I have no medical background or training, and Google was only so helpful.


End file.
